Princess Jazz-man
by igeegeei
Summary: Prowl has had enough of Jazz messing with his datapads and gets creative with a suitable punishment with some help of course, it started as a crack and I kinda sorta... hit it with hammer -.-"... has a variety of funny bits ENJOY :-3 FYI Prowl is a little OOC...


**OK random snippet (I blame the massive amount of sweet tarts I ate) I was giggling for a good 10 minutes before I finally clamed down to actually write this... so enjoy :-3**

Sideswipe sat in the brig prodding at Sunstreaker through the bond

::Sunny::

No answer

::Sunny...oh sunshine of mine::

Still no answer

Sideswipe snickered to himself

::You are my sunny, my only sunny  
>you make me HAPPY when skys are... gray<br>you never know bro how much I LOVE you  
>please don't take my sunny away<p>

the other orn bro as I was a pranking  
>I thought you had my back<br>when I looked over I was mistaken  
>so I sit in the brig and sigh<p>

You are my sunny, my only sunny  
>you make me HAPPY when skys are... gray<br>you never know bro how much I LOVE you  
>please don't take my sunny away...::<p>

Sideswipe could feel the agitation leaking over the bond and chuckled gaining the attention of Ironhide who was currently keeping an optic on him

"What ya laughing about?" Ironhide inquired with a raised optic ridge

"Nothing..." Sideswipe answered then went back to bugging Sunny

::This little light of mine:: Sideswipe started but was cut off

::ONE MORE FRAGGING WORD OF ANY SONGS AND I'M COMING DOWN THERE TO RELIEVE YOU OF YOU VOCALIZER!::

::...but that would mean the only way I could have any conversations is through our bond::

::...::

Sideswipe let amusement trickle over the bond

::Shut up:: and with that Suntreaker clamped down on the bond leaving a once again bored Sideswipe

*********TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!**********

Sunstreaker growled in frustration at his annoying twin even though he clamped down on the bond the fragging idiot was still prodding at it

Swoop looked up from buffing out the dents in Sunstreaker's frame

"Why you Sunstreaker growling?" Swoop asked

Giving the dinobot a glare Sunstreaker huffed

"Sideswipe is being annoying" he replied

"Oh..." the dinobot appeared to be in thought for a moment then nodded his helm and after a quick glance at Tracks (who was unconscious on the other berth also covered in dents (*cough* obvious what happened *cough*) then went back to buffing out the dents on the front-liner

*********TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!**********

Prowl flicked his doorwings in agitation as he walked down the hall towards the rec-room, so what if he skipped morning ration and was going to skip mid orn ration as well, HE HAD WORK TO DO! But no he was only half way done with his datapads when he dropped one bent down to pick it up from under his desk only to look up and find the pile of un-finished datapads GONE! Few mechs could do that but only one WOULD do that and that was Jazz

Stalking into the rec-room prowl did a once over of the room but with no sign of Jazz Prowl growled and stalked over to the energon dispenser, to say Prowl was mad was an understatement and the fact he hadn't refueled since last orn and the little recharge he had gotten had added to the grouchiness and his battle computer chose that moment to shut down in order to conserve energy... _scrap _Prowl thought _it will take me a good joor to bring my battle-computer fully online again... well until then I have datapads to locate and a mech to... punish _A smirk played across prowls faceplate_ Jazz-man won't know what hit him..._ now considerably more relaxed since he had his energon but since his battle-computer needed to be re-booted he had to visit the medbay Prowl grumbled as he decided how to punish Jazz for interfering with his work _what will teach that little princess to not mess with his datapads again... _Grumbling under his breathhe crushed his empty energon cube and threw it in the waste receptacle the headed off to the medbay

*********TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!**********

Prowl strode into the medbay taking a quick glance at Tracks then after seeing Swoop buffing Sunstreaker he figured the two vain mechs got into another fight

"Swoop is Ratchet available?" Prowl asked making his presence known to the dinobot

Swoop squawked and jumped a little "Oh, no it just me Swoop here him ratchet busy so me Swoop take over medbay till him get back... why you Prowl need him Ratchet?"

Prowl let out a vent "My battle-computer shut down and I need a re-boot"

Swoop stood up strait "Him Ratchet tell you Prowl that it not do that if You Prowl refueled right"

Prowl's doorwings shot up and he cycled his optics... did he just get scolded by a dinobot?... yes yes he did

"Me Swoop not know how to re-boot so you Prowl have to wait"

Mumbling to himself Prowl went over and hopped up on the berth Next to Sunstreaker and started to grumble about the problems with today all leading back to 'Princess Jazz-man' as Prowl's less than logic train of thought had dubbed the annoying saboteur and he once again grumbled about the low processing levels of his logic center

After about the fith mumbling about 'Princess Jazz-man' Swoop decided to say something

"Me Swoop did not know Prowl liked Aladdin"

Prowl looked confused as the dinobot continued talking

"Me swoop like Princess Jasmine Swoop says Jasmine the best, him Slag say Mulan best... but her Mulan not Princess" The Dinobot got excited and pulled something out of his subspace "Me swoop have copy of Aladdin movie you Prowl and Sunstreaker want watch?"

Sunstreaker grunted "Whatever it's not like I can do anything until my paint dries..."

Prowl looked at the giddy pterodactyl and let out another vent "Very well it will help pass the time I suppose"

Prowl and Suntreaker were half heartedly watching the movie until

_**I can show you the world~**_

_**~Shining shimmering splendid~**_

Both bots watched the screen intently as the music flowed from the speakers

Prowl couldn't help but think how good singing was in fact it was on par with Jazz Prowl snorted Princess Jazz-man strikes again..._Princess Jazz-man...Jasmine...Jazzman..._Prowl looked over to Sunstreaker who was testing he paint to see if it was dry yet, then slowly a sly and evil smirk splayed across Prowls faceplate

Sunstreaker who at this point felt like he was being intently watch slowly looked at Prowl and nearly fell off the berth while barely containing a scream FRAG PROWL LOOKS TERIFYING was all he could process before a private comm pinged him curios he opened it

:How would you like to help me with something?:~Prowl

:...Like?:~Sunstreaker

:Jazz stole a pile of my unfinished datapads, no this is not the first time this has happened, I was thinking of ways to... repay him for giving me a break:~Prowl

:This plotting, evil, vengeful Prowl is terrifying...:~Sunstreaker

:True and if I don't get your help I may recruit another who is... less likely to get the results I want:~Prowl

Prowl Glanced over at Tracks and Sunstreaker growled

:I'm in:~Suntreaker

"Hey what you Prowl and you Sunstreaker doing?" Swoop asked

"Nothing" both bots replied

"Liars... you were talking with comm me Swoop may be Dinobot but me Swoop not created last-orn"

Prowl considered the dinobot for a moment "You would you like to help us with a...prank?" he asked

Swoop looked shocked for a moment then he grinned "Me Swoop would LOVE to, what you Prowl need me Swoop to do?"

*********TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!**********

Half a Joor later Prowl was walking down the Halls when he spotted his target Jazz had his back turned as was distracted with whatever song he was listening to

Pulling out his taser, setting it to stun and hiding it behind his back he walked up as Jazz turned around his visor glinted and he gave Prowl a sly grin

"Ah ain't tellin ya were dey are Prowler ya been working too hard my mech" Jazz stated

"Hmm, very well I didn't think you would give them up anyway" Prowl deadpanned

Then faster than Jazz could register he was falling into temporary stasis

:Got him we are in cargo room G-34, he was already in the area so it wasn't as hard as I initially thought:~Prowl

:I got the paint and Wheeljack wasn't too keen on giving me the headpiece but I convinced him it was not for any twin related pranks:~Sunstreaker

:Me Swoop have Song and tools:~Swoop

:Then we are all set:~Prowl

*********TRANSFORMERS ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!**********

A few clicks after the trio finished Jazz came out of stasis

Rubbing his helm Jazz sat up then his servo bumped something on his head

**~"I can show you the world"~**

Jazz jumped ~what the frag?~ he went to speak again

**~"Shining shimmering SPLENDED!"~**

It was at this point Jazz realized he was no longer in the Cargo storage hall ...but under a table

Crawling out Jazz stood up and brushed himself off noting the light blue color he had been painted only to look up and:

**~"Tell me princess when was"~ **Half the room spit out their energon while those who were not chocking burst into laughter

Jazz covered his mouth with his servos and ran down the hall towards the medbay. As Jazz ran he passed Sunstreaker and Prowl who had a terrifying smirk on his faceplate as he entered the medbay he froze... Swoop was watching Aladin

Sideswipe walked passed the medbay just as Jazz let out a Scream "WHAT DA FRAG!?"

Sideswipe walked backwards a few paces and looked through the door then bolted down the hall

"SUUUUNNNY!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT"

Sides droped to his knees

"You told me once Bro, you'd never ditch me  
>And you would Prank with no one else<br>But now you've ditched me, and you pranked another  
>And you have shatterd all my plans<p>

You are my sunny, my only sunny  
>you make me HAPPY when skys are... gray<br>you never know bro how much I LOVE you  
>please don't take my sunny away...<p>

I'll always love you and make you grouchy  
>If you will only stay the same<br>But if you leave me to prank another  
>You had better show me the tapes<p>

You are my sunny, my only sunny  
>you make me HAPPY when skys are... gray<br>you never know bro how much I LOVE you  
>please don't take my sunny away..."<p>

By now sunny was banging his helm against the wall just to drowned out his twins annoying song

**Well that was total crack... oh wait it started out as a crack I just hit it with a hammer and shattered it... THAT WAS FUN X-D I may just post the "You are my sunny" song as a Sunstreaker and Sideswipe fic later, I guess it all depends on the reaction to this story...**


End file.
